1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to automatic control systems and methods, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for controlling charge and discharge of batteries.
2. Description of Related Art
Often a battery unit consisting of multiple batteries is applied in an electric automobile. Due to differences in physical characteristics, different batteries may have different nominal voltages. In the factory, variations in the different nominal voltages may be very small. However, in use, the variations may increase over time, and because all the batteries in the unit are charged to the same nominal voltage, some batteries may be regularly overcharged affecting battery performance and shortening the useful life of the batteries.